The Untitled Klaine Smutfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Just a little bit of Kurt and Blaine lovin', in an empty corridor at Dalton.


This is just a random little one-shot, and actually pretty tame compared to a lot of the smut I've written before.  
Well, I think so anyway.

And I love me so Klaine Love.  
Mainly because I love imagining Chris Colfer and Darren Criss together. Don't act like you don't do it too.  
Also, I think it has the potential to be adorable and smoking hot all at the same time. Which is always a good thing.

Anyways, enough of my pointless rambling. Read, enjoy and review, Humble Readers :)

Also, I don't own anything. Although if I had my way, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss would be in my bed right now.

* * *

**Untitled Klaine Smut**

That empty alcove at Dalton Academy was the perfect place. Well, to be honest, anywhere would have been perfect for us at that moment. From the way Blaine had been looking at me all day I was just surprised that he'd managed to control himself this long. But the moment we were alone together, all control was lost.

Blaine pushed me up against the wall, pushing my Dalton jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor as he kissed me, hard and fierce and passionate.

"Isn't there... isn't there a... a chance someone could... catch us here?" I said in between kisses.

"Maybe," he said, untucking my shirt and running his hands over my hips and my stomach. "But who cares?"

I couldn't really argue with that. I pushed off his own jacket as he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled off my tie with unmistakable impatience. His lips and teeth left a trail down my jaw and my neck, biting and sucking that sensitive spot where my neck meets my shoulder. He ran the tip of his tongue up that sensitive spot of mine, making me gasp and shiver, and I could feel him chuckle against my skin. He knew exactly what drove me wild.

His lips continued their journey down my body, his teeth leaving marks on my collarbone and my chest as he hands caressed my waist and my hips, pushing my shirt away but not actually taking it off. I moaned loudly when he began sucking on one of my extremely sensitive nipples, his hand squeezing and pitching the other until they were both hard.

"Shhh," he said, looking up at me. "Someone might hear you."

"I thought you didn't care?" I said breathlessly.

Blaine just smirked, sliding his hand down to my crotch and rubbing my erection through my pants. I nearly moaned again, but covered my mouth before I could make too much noise so it came out like more of a squeak. He chuckled again, but his hand didn't stop.

"You are so mean to me," I said, shutting my eyes tightly.

"You know you love it," he said, before going down on his knees in front of me.

It seemed to take about a million years for him to undo my pants, but _finally_ he released my aching erection. He took me entirely in his mouth, sucking hard, and I had to bite my lip to stop from crying out. His hot, wet mouth felt so good around my cock, that soft tongue running up and down my shaft. I writhed and arched my back up against the wall, barely able to breath, as Blaine grabbed my ass, encouraging me to thrust into his mouth. I grabbed his hair, making him groan and making it feel even better.

I wanted to moan and scream his name, but I also didn't want anyone to catch us. So I held it all in as best I could, biting my lip so hard that I was surprised I hadn't drawn blood. Strangely, trying not to make any noise just made it feel even better. It made it feel more intense and it made the pleasure build up inside me even faster. Combined with the added danger that we could possibly be caught, I was falling apart. Kind of like that time he tied me to his bed and teased me for hours and I couldn't do anything about it. That restriction just made it even hotter. What can I say? I'm kind of kinky like that.

It took a lot less time than normal for my orgasm to hit me, and it hit hard. My whole body was shaking with the will to hold in my screams of pleasure, but I couldn't help but whimper as I came down his throat and he swallowed around me.

He stood up again with a triumphant grin on his face, catching my lips in a deep kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue. I buried my hand in his hair, kissing him harder, as my other hand snaked down his chest and rubbed against the huge bulge at the front of his pants. He growled into the kiss, rolling his hips forward and clearly loving the much needed friction. This was around the time that I stopped kissing him, pushed him away and began putting my uniform back on.

"Hey!" he whined. "Why did you...? Come back!"

"We have a class to get to in about five minutes, Blaine," I said, smirking as I buttoned my shirt back up.

He groaned and slumped against the wall while I made myself look presentable again.

"You're really mean, do you know that?" he said, glaring at me but smirking at the same time.

"I learnt from the best," I said with an innocent smile, going over to kiss him quickly on the lips. "But I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise, Honey-bear?" he said, with a babyish frown that was just way too adorable.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Of course, Pookie. As fun as it is driving you crazy, you're way better at torture than I am."

I took his hand to leave, but he wouldn't move.

"What is it?" I said, turning back towards him.

He was still leaning again the wall and looking kind of uncomfortable.

"I'm going to, erm... need a minute." He gestured to the hard on still straining against his trousers. I tried not to laugh.

"Ah," I said, nodding in understanding. "Just think about having sex with a girl. That usually works for me."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this tiny bit of Klaine smut, Humble Readers :D  
Don't forget, **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. **

xxx**  
**


End file.
